


June 14, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she returned from battling villains just before midnight.





	June 14, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she returned from battling villains just before midnight and remembered Reverend Amos Howell's habit of checking her bed as he scowled at her.

THE END


End file.
